onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 649
Chapter 649 is called "Dance of Sea Breams and Flounders". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 32 - "Skypiea - God Is Pleased With This Year's Blessings As Well". Short Summary The human slaves have been freed and King Neptune decided to move the New Fishman Pirates to Fishman Island to do penal work under the watch of the army. The Straw Hats ran away from Gyoncorde Plaza and Jinbe postpones Luffy's invitation. An Ammo knight caught up to the Straw Hats and send them the invitation to the banquet that the king has organized, which Luffy accepts. The New Fishman Pirate officers have been sent into prison along with Vander Decken IX and Wadatsumi has been banished from Fishman Island. The Straw Hats arrive at the Ryugu Palace where they party, eat, sing, dance, drink and have fun. After a while Neptune leaves the party room and meets Robin, which asks him about Joy Boy and about the promise that he made. She then reaches the conclusion that Shirahoshi is the ancient weapon Poseidon. Long Summary The captive human pirates are celebrating their release from Hody's bonds. One of them calls out that they owe a debt to the Straw Hat Pirates while others declare they will be Pirate King and go to the New World. The Minister of the Right asks Neptune what would happen if Hody's grudge still lived in the fishmen. Neptune tells him that is the least of their problems. He tells him Fishman Island was originally tourist destination for pirates, so they have no need to stay on the island. Neptune then addresses the remaining New Fishman Pirates. They beg for their lives, saying they had no idea Hody killed Otohime or that how crazy he was. Neptune then declares they will live in the main area of the island, much to their surprise. The people living on the island, say that if they allow the pirates to live on the island, the children will be too frightened to go outside. Neptune clarified, that they would be living on the island under the surveillance of his army, doing hard labor where they can flex their muscles to atone for their crimes. Neptune then declares the Fishman District officially condemned. A narration takes over, saying the darkness of Fishman Island has been brought to the light due to Otohime's true assassin. But Hody Jones' invasion plan was stopped, oddly enough, by pirates who were just passing by. Neptune asks where Luffy went. Fukaboshi tells him he ran away. The scene changes to the Straw Hats, who are flying above the island on the Thousand Sunny, still toting its bubble balloon. Shirahoshi is following along side the ship, and asks why they left in such a hurry. Zoro is mad at himself for fighting in that big of an open area. He tells Shirahoshi if they had stayed any longer, the people would have lifted them up like heroes, shivering at the thought. Zoro tells Shirahoshi that heroes have to share their alcohol, something which he does not want to do. Nami is appalled to hear Zoro reciting the same reason Luffy told Jinbe. Looking over her shoulder, Nami sees Luffy trying to convince Jinbe to join the crew. Jinbe replies that he cannot join, but is very happy to be asked. He tells them that he has some business that he has been putting off for a long time. After he has taken care of it, he promises he will come back to them and asked them to promise to invite him again, should they still see him fit to join. Sanji tells Luffy not to back Jinbe into a corner. Robin remarks that he has taken a liking to the crew. And Franky remarks that of course they would wait for a man who captivated Luffy as much as Jinbe did. Zoro then asks if they should head to the New World now. Shirahoshi is upset by their departure and asks them to stay so she can thank them all. Sanji uses this opportunity to propose staying at the Mermaid Cafe for a whole week. Usopp slaps him, saying there is only one reason Sanji would go there, but he does agree with him. An Ammo Knight calls out to them, and then informs Neptune via baby Den Den Mushi that they caught up to the Straw Hats' ship. Through the Den Den Mushi, Neptune tells Luffy he wants to pick up where he left off with the banquet he initially promised. Luffy agrees, and tells Neptune he will get Hatchan and Keimi as well. The scene changes briefly to the Fishman District, where all the buildings have been wrapped in yellow tape. It then goes to Ryugu Palace, where Hody, his officers, and Vander Decken IX are all in a prison cell, still unconscious. At the main entrance to the island, guards are telling Surume to carry Wadatsumi to the far ends of the earth, telling the giant fishman that they don't have a cell that can hold him, and that he is banished from the island. In Coral Hill, people are preparing food to bring to the palace banquet. They are carrying large racks of Sea King meat, boxes of seaweed cakes and other sweets, and alcohol by the cartload, enough to bathe in, as one fishman put it. At the palace, the Straw Hats and their guests are being carried on two large flounders to the banquet hall, a completely inundated room, which makes some of the Straw Hats nervous. Below them on the floor packed with soldiers, guards cheer and say the heroes have arrived. Luffy tells not to call them heroes as he is going to eat all the meat. Shirahoshi points out a stage in the front of the room to Luffy, and they notice someone standing on it. The woman on stage is introduced as Maria Napole, a singer called the diva of the ocean floor and the pride of the island. Maria Napole begins to sing, and her voice completely entrances Nami and Usopp, who feel as if they could melt from hearing it. Brook gets excited, as he notices Maria Napole's accompaniment, a jazz quintet. The music starts up, and then it is Sanji's turn to be in awe, as the Mermaid Cafe dancers are introduced. More mermaids come in carrying trays of food that they take to the Straw Hats and the rest of the people in attendance. Everyone is singing, dancing, cheering, and enjoying the festivities. Pappug is dancing with the Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets. Luffy and Jinbe are eating and laughing with two other mermaids. Zoro, Franky, and Hatchan toast gourds of alcohol. Sanji turns to stone in the arms of two mermaids, while another one grabs Brook and starts kissing him on the cheek. Luffy is then seen having a toast with Usopp, Neptune, Shirahoshi, Keimi, Jinbe, and the Minister of the Right. All the soldiers raise their glasses high. Robin is seen laughing and drinking with the Minister of the Left. Brook is playing his guitar on stage with Maria Napole. Nami is seen celebrating her victory against Fukaboshi in a drinking contest, while Ryuboshi and Manboshi dance together. Robin is then seen standing just outside the banquet hall, when Neptune, a bit tipsy from drinking, stumbles out. He asks Robin what she wanted to talk to him about. Robin apologizes, saying she thought they would be able to be alone. Neptune, thinking she was coming onto him, starts telling Robin he could never betray the love he has for his wife, dead though she may be. Before he can go on, Robin cuts him off, asking who Joy Boy is. Neptune drops his gourd in surprise. Robin goes on to tell him that she read the poneglyph in the Sea Forest, and then asks Neptune who he was and what he was apologizing for. Neptune, instantly sobering up, is surprised Robin can read poneglyphs. Robin explains she is from Ohara and Neptune doesn't have to tell her anything he does not want to. Neptune says he will tell her what he knows. Neptune explains that Joy Boy was a person from the surface who lived during the Void Century. His message was for the Mermaid Princess living on the island at that time. It is an apology for breaking his side of a promise he made with the island. Neptune tells her he doesn't know the details of the promise, only that some day someone is supposed to come and carry out the promise to Joy Boy. He explains it is a legend passed down in the royal family. Neptune says that their promise to Joy Boy was to watch Noah and keep it safe. Only when the promised time comes will Noah's purpose be known. Robin tells Neptune that she heard that Noah, after the events in and above Gyoncorde Plaza, was carried to the Sea Forest by Sea Kings. Robin asks Neptune if Joy Boy could control Sea Kings. Neptune tells her that ability belongs to the Mermaid Princess from then and now. Robin then concludes that Shirahoshi has the ability, confirming her theory. Neptune says she is right, and today that ability was fully awakened, which was not a good thing. Robin agrees. She then tells Neptune about the poneglyph she read while in Skypiea two years ago. It gave the location of one of the ancient weapons, and said it was located on Fishman Island. She then asks Neptune if the Mermaid Princess from Joy Boy's time went by another name. Neptune starts to understand. Robin tells him that Shirahoshi, by having the same ability, also inherited the same name as that princess. Her other name is the ancient weapon, Poseidon. Quick References Chapter Notes *Gan Fall, Pierre, and the Shandian Chief are seen for the first time after the timeskip. *Neptune allows the former human slaves to go free and sentences the non officer New Fishman Pirates to working sentences on Fishman Island. *All of the New Fishman Pirates officers and Vander Decken IX are locked in Ryugu Palace's prison tower. Wadatsumi, who is too big to fit in a prison cell, is banished from Fishman Island. *The Fishman District has been closed off. *Zoro shares a similar perspective on how to reward heroes just like Luffy. While Luffy wants meat, Zoro wants booze. *Jinbe says he cannot join the Straw Hats at the moment, stating he has some unfinished business he has to take care of first, but he promises that he will join up with them later if they invite him at that time. Luffy promises to invite him again while all of the Straw Hats express their desire for him to join. *A singer named Maria Napole is introduced. *Joy Boy was a person who lived during the Void Century and the poneglyph in the Sea Forest is an apology letter to the Mermaid Princess of that time. *Poseidon and the Mermaid Princess are revealed to be one and the same. Characters Trivia * The title is a Japanese phrase that refers to an extremely extravagant hospitality or feast. The phrase stems from the legend of Urashima Tarō, who is rewarded with a visit to Ryugu Palace for rescuing a turtle. He is welcomed with a feast of very expensive and delicious fish such as bream and flounder. Arc Navigation